The invention relates principally to a part for uncoupling a motor and the mounting thereof.
The invention further relates to the assembly of a motor onto the mounting thereof having such an uncoupling part built therein.
Ventilation, heating and/or air conditioning systems in vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, involve the propulsion of an airflow through a fan wheel which is driven by a motor placed in a mounting fixed to the body of the vehicle.
To limit the transmission of vibrations from the motor it is known to provide vibration dampers, otherwise called uncoupling means, produced from a flexible material such as rubber and located between the motor and the mounting thereof.
The publication WO 201200592 discloses such a system in which three uncoupling pads are regularly distributed between the inner ring of the motor mounting, the motor being housed in the region thereof, and an intermediate circular wall of the motor mounting.
However, in such a configuration, and in particular when the motor is in the horizontal position, the operation of the motor may lead to the deformation of the flexible uncoupling pads and the tilting of the motor to the front which may have a negative effect on the aeraulic performances of the fan, in particular, due to possible contact with a fan wheel.
The publication US 2008/0218009 provides an uncoupling system arranged in the motor about a central part which is connected to the motor mounting extending coaxially in the central part of the core of the stator. This uncoupling system thus makes it possible to absorb the vibrations produced by the stator. However, the noise of the motor is not satisfactorily reduced.